Missing Pieces
by Rei 'Little Phenoix' Hino
Summary: Viola was a girl who had trouble fitting in with everyone especially her family. She is Black sheep of the family. She didn't act snobby or dress in classy like her family. Her family hated how she disobeyed their rules and how such of a disgrace she was so they had her live and go to a private school named 'Red Veil' where she meets some people who change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bc8e326c1f2924d5fa638a14b3d967a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Third Book People!/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="778950331393b8951ffb2be329cbd59a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 1: You asked for it/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ca8da72ba147de16b95a1b2365085dff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="843d5a048ad500df41f23dac68db9574"I was standing in front of the gate with my bag staring at the square shaped bushes of Red Veil Private School. My family made me come here for their reason of putting me in place. Of course your probably thinking, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'My Family Would Never...' /embut News Flash Darling my family will. They don't care about me, I'm the em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Embarrassment'/em of the family while my Older siblings are their em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Prized Good Child'. /emHere is basically the whole story why i was sent to this stupid private school../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20686042b71b3f2dd8bf6991958025dc"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~~~Flashback 3 days ago~~~/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f65f97571b5034a257f103257d27cca"It was a normal day at my house. I came from school and headed to my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b363621ab3611c4d5f6b610ef45eee6""I'm home..." I sat on my bed and put my bag down and headed down stairs getting a water when my older sister, Victoria walked in wearing a flowy skirted dress with heels and her hair in a pony tail with jewelry to match to her outfit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2b8689223b9e1da6d12a59cf5e6f845d""So I see you are home..." She said scoffing as I looked over pouring the glass of water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="835af6c65d15ae93b7147f606ed4718a""Yea I am." I smiled lightly but she rolled her eyes and looked at me doing a body check./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8e7e68b0a6dd56ebaf2b11994120e0dd""Are you really wearing that..? I swear you are such an Embarrassment to this Family!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="285f41cab912f004a2d54beaef718b6b"I looked at her and looked away to my water as she started walking off but then turned to face me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9083b8f42fb98ec4780e50234e931de1""By the Way, Ryan is coming so don't be stupid." She walked off as I sighed and drank some water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fb23a0b1c675dea540dc79973f212763"I went to the bathroom and looked at myself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7d473506963b4f70eba0475d3b5993fb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Should I change myself...?'/em I looked into my eyes of the mirror as I rest my head against it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0920ee33387405e8ec2b52dbffd16217"I walked into the dining room and sat down next to Victoria on the left of me, who was wearing a skin tight white dress with her hair straightened and put into a tight bun with heels, Ryan. He was wearing a Wool vest/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="012daa5246fd23fe86041d3fd5b36c96"To the right side of me was my father who was dressed in a dress shirt and khaki pants , next to him my mother wearing a dress blouse with a business lady's skin tight shirt, then Grandmother wearing a old fashioned proper dress and after My Eldest Brother who wore a dress shirt with a sweater tied loosely around his neck. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="66e9050bd7d6e0957d7e30a8397197fb""Son, The Business is thrilled for you about Yale." My father said was he pointed his cup of wine out towards my brother as my brother gave a cheesy grin. Victoria smiled and stood up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c8727fedd07d1255d06f1d2690f328b5""Guess who is getting married?" Everyone looked at her. "I am!" She smiled brightly and put her hand to show the gold diamond ring as our Mother looked at it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="24e65ba76a129f39da607f65bf8cff2e""Fantastic, Just Beautiful!" She smiled. "So who is going to be at the wedding?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8dba1419d64bb3f7bd4786e1fd91603d"Victoria looked at me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0a2ded612e4da8cec937ab51eab1bcb5""I'm inviting everyone I'll even invite (Y/N) maybe if she dresses and acts like one of us But if she looks like that then no."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="927800954a4dcff2ad1261a8b43be4b9"My mother nodded. "I understand" She smiled as if nothing was wrong. Which really nothing was cause they didn't want me to go either. Dinner was about to end and my mother was talking to the other members at the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="17dd707b25fb21cdcd78765ad33a5cda""She needs to be respectful to us, She is an embarrassment to us" My mother said em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Concernedly'. /emThen my sister added. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f23ca1239527a268476805374c9c743""I agree with mother, What if its the wedding and she ruins her dress to fit her liking. Do you know how bad that will look on us!" My father thought about it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="825eff15167e104c8463e22009cadbfc""I get your points...Let's put her in a private school...One where they shape up kids...What was it called...Red Veil Private Academy! That should put her in place."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e52265fea9387c6983ba8be337f2f9b4"Everyone looked at me and smirked as I was full of emotions, Anger, Shock and Hatred. I stormed of to my room and quickly went to sleep. The next day my parents had all my things ready for me to go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="91493d81a0a101b77f741c58be510275"Some family, huh. I figured it was good I was going better to be away from them since they don't want me. So I got my stuff and left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3580dc6abca33bdeba63283b9e6b73b0"I walked into the gates and looked at the square shaped rose bushes. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'This place isn't Too Bad' /emUntil I sawem style="box-sizing: border-box;" 'Her'/em. It was the Headmistress, I walked in and looked at her while she was yelling at a guy with a hood on that she stopped. I couldn't see any part of his face. All I saw was his mouth with a boyish grin as he was telling her what had happened. A light breeze flowed over everyone blowing off the guys hood./p  
/blockquote 


	2. Chapter 2: New Friend?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd3c61732bd0efb8aeb31f2e1351ced5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"This is awesome.~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30dcf81e81dd8b50b47b59b5d052e1af"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 2: New Friend?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="669717ebd7900f397627b4dd6cfa7983"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2658540f9184a68ecd4064d49e7c3698"I looked over at the guy when his hood came off from the wind. He looked over at me and I blushed, quickly looking away. He smirked and looked at the mistress to finish the conversation he was having with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="613c85a84d336480a89d2ab0e364f20c""Okay I won't do it again." He smiled one of his Boyish grins again while waving his hands in front of him and the Mistress stared at him which looked like she was trying to see his soul then nodded, walked off leaving just me and him. The guy was taller than me to the point where I was only up to his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="635e882d51853ff08f4bdb0316c07ca4"He sighed in relief as she left then looked up at me and smiled. "So I'm guessing your new here?" I blinked a couple of times and nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92822904721709c48dd804221ff739c8""I-I am." I looked at him smiling and smiled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a2b45e08b930d504c1a097b761c099""You know? Your pretty cute when your shy." I blushed a rosy pink and he chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35feed5e1b618689973ce88e750e0515""Clearly not..." I replied dully. "Or my parents would have liked me..." I looked down at my feet and he looked at you and sighed, putting a hand on your shoulder making you jerk up your head to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86a962972cf8cadab6e9e235cd8fd62e""It doesn't matter. I said your cute cause you are. If your parents are like mine and they can't see that in you then they are wrong." My eyes widen and a blush of bright red flowed over my cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d33288e7e12a84cb929861e6362da441"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Why is he saying all this, it's just because he knows how it feels right? It seems like he really means it.' /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="378395108b8ca4208fab5b1422732246"I thought about it for what felt like a couple seconds, staring forward lost in thought, as you noticed a hand waving in front of my face. It was the boy's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d578814051b752a2102b4c02b54ea3de""Hey, you okay? By the way I never told you my name did I?" I shook my head slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0930127d0099fedd4e1d703db8a291a8""You haven't. So what is your name?" I looked at him as he chuckled and held out his hand. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15fef45df276d4d341d50f24996157f5""My name is Ace, Ace Nightingale, And you are?" I looked at him then his hand, slowly reaching my hand out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4d8b070198abf57fdf616fe47658f1a""Mine is V-Viola...Viola Winters" He smiled brightly and we both shook hands. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c1a604dc913976595b4fc79fa089b8""Viola is a pretty name, Nice to meet you." He winked playfully. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d707a81ab5c3575fddea3632605b0dc0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Oh god he is a flirt...This can't end good.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6d6ebd4a56063b9e5fb4a6131eab378""Viola, If you'd like I could show you were you find out your room number." I nodded and he got my hand gently, making me shocked as he lead me to the front office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3762beff578c90ffdaa938fbf741d6e""Yo Vincent" Ace walked in waving to the guy in his 20's. "Do you know what room a girl named, Viola Winters, stays in?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc45d47e2509a4b3ee0254d936028a9d"Vincent looked over at me and then at Ace and went to the list. "It's room number 215 on 4th floor...but man I swear your to much of a flirt all you do is flirt here especially when there is a new girl."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f42916934830557d7520e4c351e84f2""Come on I do not. Only with a couple but still."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a9e5014fd8ba0d42a24c9a2e037371e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'So I see it was nothing, everything he did...was just for show..' /emVincent looked at me holding the key in his hand. I let go of Ace's hand and got my key. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1203c5e0683eea5a8f59ffc8325c9592""Thank you..." Ace and Vincent were shocked at how my mood changed so quickly. They could tell I was more depressed. Their face was written in worry. I walked to the Elevator with my stuff as I heard Ace ask Vincent, "What's the matter with her?" In a light tone while you hear Vincent say a bit louder. "What do you think?!" As Vincent left the room leaving Ace by himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="941b2583bc5eeb7ae12a7a40df761d20"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'/emI walked down the hallway to my dorm. I reached for the knob then stopped thinking about what Vincent said,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e4ecec05c4b0f730baf3e0dab273339"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Man I swear your to much of a flirt all you do is flirt here especially when there is a new girl." /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35fb71927fed3105dce78d0a7c1c9b75"I opened the door slowly and walked in, putting my stuff down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c5dd7787148608c236c46c652f361e5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Why do I believe and follow through with things so stupid..Am I really that simple?..How Pathetic..'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e17df7bed2253aad23d7372cda9c411a"I plugged my computer in and let it start up as I put my stuff in place. It was very quiet here. Until I heard what sounded like feet stomping on the floor of the stairs in the hallway./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ad8408dd5be30616b8f54e630215f33""What the...?" I stopped and peeked out the doorway looking both directions then stepped out carefully. "Umm...okay then..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9dedd797592de0b873cfb5775350b31"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"THUMP THUMP THUMP/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af57f99be00d31de62765ab401b8123a""VIOLA I'M SORRY!" I heard A familiar voice say as I moved your head to the right to see a speeding Ace running towards me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee9ab2558acdac82b94ea4f39a5c5612""A-ACE WHAT THE HELL ARE YO-" But it was too Late./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f6fad34f0361134fde2c562d3f3f1e8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"CCCCRRRAAASSSHHHH/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b49c0d9a31d6623fcdbbcb371fcf3e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Ugh...That hurt...' /emMy head was pounding hard, everything looked fuzzy and blurred. I heard a echo of Ace's voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4440d3f7d71d9ba57a11ba46abb8324e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Viola?...Viola are you okay?!' /emHis voice became more hear able./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04b9fdee7876b86888864af7606cb25a""Viola...Please tell me your okay..." I was back to normal with a massive head ache./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a71d2f2f0eefb399d7b1d484000daa15""A-ace...What happened...?" I looked at him and he smiled brightly in relief. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c3b9057fd2a457fa8fe188f07282cfc""Viola!" He quickly hugged me. "I'm sorry I never meant to say those stupid things about my flirting... I never thought that it would hurt you.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f11ceb830086ebf9a2d44259b7fef8dc""W-wait-What!? Who said that!?" He looked confused at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8389a38f18a4b626103dbdbbe463db4""Oh! Vincent said. That's why you didn't sound so happy." He smiled a cheeky grin while I blushed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9a1aaef2b91b6ec35111fa55c9207f4""Maybe...But why would you care?!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17d036632c39b81ed89035a90f097224""Cause you my friend, aren't you?" He looked at me innocently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba673f3ec48b129284ebbd5ea3b5a87""I guess?..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54ef5324577ed360498521325213e5e6""Okay that's just cold." He laughed and I smirked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e76545bd5a8c3df2fb66489ff1284003""Well cause we just met remember? Also I need a Ice pack stat!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84f11d033f9b802242d101fe0d9df4c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2956094851c9f7d8fc96183d2ebec83c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yay! 2nd chapter of 3rd book!/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3: Love is in the Air? Part 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34b4c808e614c7285f67732c456d50b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Omg I wuv dis pic and it's funny cause I got light up bunny ears from a event I went to on 9/19/15! XDD So it reminded me of it So have fun I'm going to make it pretty much like that day but I am just gonna make some tweaks to it!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1776c9a63ac40bce960c8bc4511ffe12"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 3: Love is in the Air? Part 1/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="787a88b437a18682cfb6dde2547c60fa"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff011942adaefa376d35be8bf7a8d060"I was getting ready for a festival with Ace and Vincent. We decided to be wearing Animal ears and Tails. Ace was a Cat and I was a Rabbit while Vincent was a Dog. I put my ears and bunny tail on and heard a knock on my door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb2b9e20b4982ff7a557aa1a19397ebe"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Oh god this will be weird. Let's hope the Mistress doesn't catch us wearing these...Or We will be stuck in detention...and forced to wear our regular school uniforms'/em I thought as I headed to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91823037cbfed25d02539944e45238b6""Heeeeeey Guu-OMG YOU GUYS ARE SO ADORABLE!" Ace blushed a bit and Vincent smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25ce79cf685a3bf80d8bcc40e461b662""Y-yea sure, V-viola." Ace looked up and his eyes widened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7ef1f3630387bb9856a41dbbc7c4430""Oh Well Ace Likes what he sees, Viola." Vincent chuckled while Me and Ace looked at each other blushing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66da27e067b227c00e7f0c27a129832""N-NO! Not At All!" Ace choked out as I laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23962c3acce2514719f6f6aed902c331""So Serious." I snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b759ccd424358342ab8bf851212c69""Am Not!" Ace yelled and crossed his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7082c188978fa551a7816782e43f6ed1""Okay whatever, guys. Let's go!" Vincent put his fist up and we nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e0a9f0bb7b254b9bb712019d5b8e09f"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c291370f62b2f80f9721c52e7c01d4"I started humming in the back seat which turned into singing a song to go with our trip to the Festival with Ace in our Animal Outfits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6ae5507f77885aff4d257ea3bc26844"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Were goin' on a trip in our favorite mobile shit. Goin' to get drunk. Along with Vince the Old Bag!" /emAce and I Sang loud and wrapped a arm around each other putting our other hands out and up in the air with our faces held high./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39e51b2e0016fb47488eb6c56aad08d2""I AM NOT OLD!" Ace and I smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69484de69fa6c7f9baa8b0b8663916c8""Payback's a bitch isn't it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e76ca3ca36ed3de9be49cb9cc24882""Says You What Did I Do!?" I put my hands on the head rest on his drivers seat and propped myself up behind him and stared deep into his eyes through the mirror at the stop light, peering into his soul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c5a76cb26149a68e7616f4753a1a9ec""You made jokes earlier..It's payback!" I smirked Deviously and turned to Ace looking Innocent as he petting my head and I looked evilly over at Vincent giving him chills./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="239a9db1765b98ed8b4a7da55aca48a9""That's Enough, Viola." Ace smiled and I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe53b891b99923b1cb4d9e09060398c5""Oookaaay I guess..." I crossed my arms and looked out the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179775a30826ad3957a7bd9eed49a285"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8834375cc5c28907ed8ca9b9761b2268"We walked out of the car and headed to the main gate where we looked around seeing the booths and shops with lights and lanterns everywhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4db5d7fc82acb4ca0567e26982ab64a""Wow..." Ace was speechless. "Come on, Viola! Vincent! Let's go look around!" Ace got my hand as I looked up to see his smiling face. I stayed quiet to his reaction but soon nodded and smiled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1218170d8674a6e31523bd4bea36d2""Okay Let's go!" I let him lead while I followed with Vincent following up behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e534d55b98b275af8e651109ab570a3""Hey Guys, There is a food Stand want anything?" He looked at us and me and we nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11d85f55a82ffcefc4c8aa7a0edc6878""I-if you want..." I chocked out. I didn't want him to do it if he didn't want to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f822f8be3146c4a57f64ca94bf7a1b1e""Sure, Just A Caramel Apple, Please if you want." Ace looked at me and Vincent nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e738dee9ae1dca9961090d186edc09e7""What would you like, Viola?" Now they both were staring at me curiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e95e6d8a00ae9195ca8a253d5e46d0c""U-uh, A Caramel Apple too, Please..." Vincent Nodded again and walked towards the booth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73475e66326c256524913bd0a3c2c774"I smiled lightly and looked around to see Ace but he was nowhere to be seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d412e8bc2c58a7ff8b9cddd49be0694b""Where did he...?" I walked around until i saw Ace. I quickly went to him. But a sudden Halt stopped me in my tracks..My eyes widened and started watering./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="331b064f90f877e38090ba8c4fc2aa3e""A-ace..." He turned towards me along with the other girl who was smirking while his eyes widened at seeing me. I backed away slowly and shook my head in disbelief as tears rolled down my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6e3da931360e94a93dfa778da4b419"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'N-no' /emHe reached his hand towards me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23e3f7c14ef2ef49d3476d695e0722d2""V-viola..." I ran away from him./p 


	4. Chapter 4: Love is in the Air? Part 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81971a7a2987a3877da1d152c08bf560"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hiya! I've been very busy and had writers block on what I should add in into what each of the stories./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d061a2caf63e8668a70e486eae4db5d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 4: Love is in the Air? Part 2/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2acdcbbe90b5dff7aab49da61731c8ce"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="053dfb26c81365e010b9185a7ceaad0a"Ace tried to reach for me...But I ran...My eyes were blinded by the overflowing waterfall of tears, But I kept running. My chest started hurting, My mouth started making my saliva tasted like blood and made it hard to breath. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc62fe96a6d7a0ba0dd3a622b76a5dd4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""...Someone please..."/emI felt stupid. He always does this...No matter what he does to try and fix it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4640b713e75a370977c188da64f56a9"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~~~~Ace's P.O.V.~~~~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1f815be6c96219c4d7fe4a0b5bdbb6e"I reached out for Viola but Britney blocked her from me as she was running./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="447c9ced75b5c208e5269c3f4422a2c8""Ace, your with me. Not her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f959f31ae05a96b72f6c0da1c799dbec""B-But.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aea76c8c8fed78f3c412d9c41ff7f9bb""You chose me. You better not leave me alone." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9199eccf0c860ccbae0a7064511db87""Not necessarily..." I ripped away from her hand and ran./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2de373c927d2bd2485271b8e147c0fdc""a-ace...A-ace!? ACE!? GET BACK HERE! You Idiot!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="647aa6b3cdffd29108c0e2f06d5494a8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~~~Mine/Your P.O.V.~~~~~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5efd08d02a9160a7a7658abd560fdd6"I stopped behind one of the booths and sat, crying. I wiped my tears as I heard a faint voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="418e51a29c36335836d555111f3eb0d9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Viola!? Viola, Where are you?!' /em It was Ace's Voice. He came for me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f9eb1f19a3929835d7d1844eeaffc39"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Viola?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f68ac26f1ac8b0d735838a5be810c94f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Ace...' /emI peeked out a bit to see Ace frantically looking around for me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f3ee7d6f81493ab6c7e8f6846b7b2f9""Ace..." I looked at him emotionless as he stared at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503dfdea3626fbad34281d809574536e""I-I'm so sorry, Viola..." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f24aac09846f673448ccf6298f41d2c7""..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ccb8ea050800ab32859ac9ed99a77d9""Please forgive me...I like you...More than Lik-" I cut him off. I beg to differ if he really. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb8027034b2260ec6aaa807c5daf4530""Then Why did you leave me for her?!" My eyes were stinging with Hatred and dread. "If you loved me then why!?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be12502d8bde85d9e4f10922e21e185c""Because I promised her. She was my soon to be Ex. I was going to break up with her today. But then you saw and things got hectic."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b4781474694bd2af867be41f5260b7""Whatever. I'm going home" I walked away as Ace went to find Vincent to get the car./p 


	5. Chapter 5: When it becomes harder to

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ad81983ee20d7f8349b4e13503a639"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Chapter 5: When It Becomes Harder To Breath.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eff69d15c639335ae25597682a3da39a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26917404c187aa3e838994c44517945d"It was the after Night the Festival and I was dressed in my (F/C) PJ's in your Dorm cuddling my pillow staring at my phone, It was 9:52 at Night. The Night I had experienced Relived itself in my mind, Embedded and Stuck Like a Stain. I kept living it and could never forget it as it replayed over and over like one of those catchy songs you get stuck in your head that you just want out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea458c26382d3ccbc4325cf91dcf782b"No matter how much you wanted it to be gone it never left. I then decided to get my speakers and connected them to my phone as I started playing music to drown it out. I went through your playlist and Played "Don't Let me Down" By Chainsmokers. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8cc5bebc21def0e1311bed02f82ed18""I guess that will work for now." I sighed and got up and brushed my (H/L) (H/C) Hair. Can anything else in this world could go wrong. You had to go down stairs and were most likely were going to run into him down there. So I got dress in something easy yet "Proper" So the headmistress would not bother style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4e314c9d84a77aa4e5dad37472ecdc"I went down the Elevator and into the cafeteria and I saw the Headmistress telling a student dressed in black to go and change into something more proper and less shabby. I sighed and walked past her as she turned her head to look over me then nodded turning back to the girl and kept repeating herself. I walked back to the headmistress and she turned to face me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51ab15827af19ca596ee272f66137166""What is it, Viola, Can't you see I'm Busy?" She crossed her arms and gave me a stern look as if I was troubling her or she was waiting for a really good excuse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5477aa7f0ddcce5f6fdfb8e91a8da9af""Well You see Headmistress" I looked back at her sternly and took the challenge. She noticed and was shocked but her eyes had a hint of amusement and Precaution. "I will Help her. So if you mind will you stop pestering her and leave her to me." As I said it I felt watched, not only that the Headmistress's eyes pierced into my soul, my very being. But I never looked away from the Headmistress's. She gave smirk and looked at me and the girl and crossed her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a6d9567f0268364da715350fd95df37""From now on you may. Though, if she fails all of it will not be on her. It will be on you. Got that?" I nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f04550644170b53666abe0deac7a1017""I accept. " I looked at the Girl dressed in black. She looked Lost yet sad. She looked down as a piece of her dark navy hair came out from under the hood. The headmistress looked at us both and with that she left. As soon as she left I heard a couple claps from behind me. I turned to see Ash standing there, smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f6caf597cdb81739fb02f8a7f97aa37""So your going to be helping Sophia then?" He said cheekily to match his boyish grin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c0c804a171da1e85353a0d258a96319""S-sophia? That's Your name?" I looked at the girl and she nodded. "How do you know him?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0ef594c09d8cca3e91f29381f51749a"She slowly opened her mouth and spoke lightly. "I-I'm Ace's Cousin..." My eyes widened and looked at both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c9c7b547c841d8531e2785984fdc092"Ace smirked. "No matter what happens between us we are always brought together, eh, aren't I right, Viola?..." Sophia looked at us puzzled and I facepalmed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94d9488ee1bffedb18ef49752d38716e""S-so are you two dating, Ace?" My face burned bright red at her question as Ace chuckled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a7eac1b224a62c0b2ebdc8ec0052732""Well i wouldn't mind it. I've been trying to date her." He put his hand under my cheek, cupping it. "Though this Little Dove wants me to try to work harder before. I'm willing for the day when that happens" I blushed and looked down at the bottom of the wall. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f079a748f1aeb4da3994b36015662d4""Well work harder. I was willing to but then that mess happened. So gain my trust." I looked up at him glaring lightly while he nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2b655704a6ceeac06ed4afcff5833a7""Will do" Sophia laughed lightly which made me and Ace look towards her. She looked less scared or Sad. She actually looked happy. Her smile said it all./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e914134eb4f1d9e7b7de027e70f4058e""Now Sophia" I smiled and she looked confused. "Let's work together from now on!" She smiled lightly and nodded. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb2f8016f79871ae829fd5bbc0b45293""Sure. I will try my best." We all nodded and went to the Cafeteria to eat lunch with Vincent while Ace kept trying to Tease me making everyone laugh. Lucky me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c3e5509ee4083cb74a7f878820ae6f7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37ae678ce82d58247d88f636489be0bf"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yay! I'm Back with this Chapter!/span/p 


End file.
